<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here be Pirates! Wait, what? by Zcassiandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974321">Here be Pirates! Wait, what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcassiandra/pseuds/Zcassiandra'>Zcassiandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon powers based on Pride from FMA:B, Devil Fruit based on Soundbite's from This Bites by The Crossbrain, Learning how to build ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcassiandra/pseuds/Zcassiandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, when it was brought up on discord it was a cool idea, but really? ROB you son of a bitch.</p><p>Cass finds herself isekai'd into Stereden's One Piece on the whims of a Random Omnipotent Bastard. Great, just great. At least she gets a Devil Fruit and weird genetic fuckery out of it, right? Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scattered in Pieces (yet we are One)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here be Pirates! Wait, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211">Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden">stereden</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833515">This Bites!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomniac/pseuds/Xomniac">Xomniac</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl with light brown hair, blinks her eyes slowly, heterochromatic blue and red eyes squinting through the brightness. “It’s too fucking bright, who opened my curtains?” Blinking away sleep, she takes stock of her surroundings. “Huh? This isn’t my room?” A slow blink and a wish didn’t change the fact that she’s outside and about three metres from the shore. She stands up, brushing sand off her tank top and jeans, before stretching, muscles aching slightly as if she’d gone to the gym the day before. “Hngh, ah, ouch. Wait, where the fuck is my arm?” She pulls her arms down from above her head and splays her hands out in front of herself. The lower half of her right arm is a prosthesis, looking similar to automail. “What the fuck?” Fiddling with the arm a bit reveals a small storage compartment with a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dear Cass,</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I hope this letter finds you in good health, heh. If you haven’t figured it out already, you’re in One Piece! Mortano and Marphas gave me such a good idea and I couldn’t resist. Some of your fellows are here too. So, if you can find them, great! I’m not telling you anything else about your location or the date, it’s all in your care package. If you can find it that is! If not, welp, sucks to suck! :P </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Love,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your R.O.B (Random Omnipotent <strike>Being</strike> Bastard)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh, a care package. How kind. </em>Cass tears up the letter and begins looking around the rocks for her care package. The brown knapsack, ironically enough, has her name embossed on it. “Hmm, I wonder if it’s for me? Heh.” Cass pulls the bag closer and opens it. Inside is a devil fruit, a Digi Egg, a business card with the words ‘Water 7’ on the front and a warning for ‘Aqua Laguna’ on the back, and a bounty poster. “Gol D. Roger, three and a half billion. Damn, okay. And the year? 1490, good to know. Right, first order of business.” Cass grabs the devil fruit out of the bag and bite it. “Blegh, they really do taste awful.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oto Oto no Mi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A scream rips from her throat as every single sound becomes infinitely louder. The waves boom, loud as thunder. The seagull's scream is piercing. "Ugh, fuck." <em>Come on Cass, try and filter the noise.</em> Taking a deep breath, she focuses on the breeze. The soft sound of leaves rustling gets louder, drowning out everything else. <em>Now, turn the volume down. </em>Cass visualises the volume control on a TV and carefully edges the volume to a sensible level before releasing her hold over the other sounds. “Oh, thank fuck that worked. Okay, now that I’m not dying, let’s deal with this Digi Egg.” Removing the egg from her knapsack, Cass stares at it. The egg is a little bigger than your average teddy bear and warm to the touch. The shell is white with pink spots and a large crack through the middle. <em>Wait.</em> “Oh fuck!” The egg doesn’t explode, thankfully, but it does make a popping noise and disappears, revealing a small, black creature with red and blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Cass! Your father sent me!” Cass blinks at this… thing. <em>It’s cute at least. Wait…</em></p><p> </p><p>“My… father? Sent you? Who’s my father?” <em>It’s clearly not MY dad, with this whole yeet business.</em> The Digimon, <em>yes, I’m calling it a Digimon, fight me, </em>blinks, and tilts its head to the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father is Baal, Demon King of Pride.” <em>Fuck. </em>Blinking slowly, Cass furrows her brow slightly. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Daughter of a Pride demon. Not what I was expecting to be honest.” <em>I wonder... </em>Cass takes a deep breath and reaches for the shadows. They respond instantly, curling up and around her like an ethereal black fire. <em>Okay, that’s cool.</em> “Right, ignoring that can of worms, what’s your name little guy?” The Digimon giggles and dances slightly, beaming up at Cass.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Superbimon! I’m to be your familiar.” <em>Superbimon is a little on the nose. Pride the Digimon. I can work with this.</em> Cass smiles at Superbimon and repacks the knapsack.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. So, ROB said I'm on Water 7, right? Let’s go see if I can find a Fishman called Tom. I wouldn’t mind learning how to build ships.” Cass takes off towards the city, Superbimon following at her heels. </p><p><em>I regret everything.</em> Water 7 has turned out to be a labyrinth of waterways and streets, with crazy turns and steep hills. "How the fuck am I going to find anything in this place?!?" Cass scratches her head in frustration. “I vaguely recall that Tom’s Workers was near the shore, but I don’t know what side of the island. Fuck.” With a loud groan she turns towards the nearest shop and heads inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, welcome to Maple Cafe! How can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm new in town and was wondering if you could direct me to the shipwright called Tom? I'm hoping to get an apprenticeship with him." The women behind the counter pauses for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, for starters, you’re on the wrong side of the island. Tom is set up near Scrap Island."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Well this is awkward. How would you recommend I get there? Walking would take all afternoon." The woman laughs and points outside at the mini Loch Ness Monsters with seats on their backs.</p><p> </p><p>"You take a Yagara Bull of course.” Cass gives her an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>“Right… Cool, thanks!” Cass walks out of the cafe and over to a bored-looking Yagara Bull. “Umm, can you take me to Tom’s Workers?” <em>You have clearly lost it Cass. You are talking to an animal.</em> The Bull seems to nod and makes a noise similar to a horse’s neigh. “Cool.” She very carefully climbs into the seat, Superbimon sitting in her knapsack. She gets comfortable and the Bull wastes no time before turning and swimming up the canal.</p><p>The trip is thankfully uneventful and quick. It was fun, travelling through the city’s waterways at insane speeds. Getting off the Bull, Cass thanks it and walks towards the helpfully labelled building that houses Tom’s Workers. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking heavily against the door three times, Cass waits for a response. Enhancing her hearing, she picks up light cursing and footsteps. The door opens abruptly, “What?” Standing there was a young looking Kokoro, her green hair slightly ragged.</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Cass, heard this is the place to go to learn shipbuilding?” Cass peeks past Kokoro to look inside. “Looks like you’re working on something big, need a hand? I can carry lots and swing a hammer, just tell me where to put things.” </p><p> </p><p>Kokoro stares at Cass for a moment before yelling back into the shop. “Tom! There’s a girl here who says she can help!” The sound of a hammer falling stop and there is some more shuffling before a large, cowfish Fishman appears at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, the name’s Cass. Need a hand?” Tom gives me a once over before grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, of course, come in. The name’s Tom.” Cass follows Tom in, taking in the in-progress hull of the Oro Jackson. “As you can see, I have a big project at the moment, so extra hands would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s lovely. Can I?” Cass gestures vaguely towards the ship, asking to touch. Tom laughs and nods his assent. She reaches out and runs a hand along the treated wood. “I’m looking forward to meeting you Oro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cass! Come here, Kokoro will show you your room.” Cass taps her head lightly against Oro before stepping away. Smiling at Tom, she follows Kokoro into the back room.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go. Put your bag down and go get started, that ship isn't going to build herself." The room is small, just a bed and a drawing desk but it's enough. Cass drops the knapsack on the bed, loosening the cord so Superbimon can climb out.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are we doing here?” Superbimon climbs out of the bag and sits on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m planning on building a very important ship. You can stay here until later, okay? I’ll introduce you soon.” Cass pats Superbimon on the head and returns to the workshop floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Cass, good, you’re here! Let’s get started, shall we? Grab that pile of wood and bring it on deck.” Tom calls from on Oro. Cass waves and uses the shadows to transport the wood up there. <em>That was surprisingly easy. Muscle memory perhaps?</em> Cass follows, stepping through the shadows and landing on the deck. “Well I’ll be damned; you really will make light work of this build.” Tom grins.</p><p> </p><p>Cass grins sheepishly. “Ah, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week was spent building the Oro Jackson. What was once the keel, bilge and hold was now the full keel, bilge, hold, cannon deck, sleeping quarters and main deck, with plans to finish the quarter deck, poop deck, forecastle, and masts over the following one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>